Naruto
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Oneshot. Implied NaruSaku and SasuNaru. SasuSaku ShikaIno ShinoHina NejiTen. When Naruto and Sakura go to get Sasuke from Orochimaru, something unexpected happens. CHARACTER DEATH


Title: Naruto

Summary: Oneshot. Implied NaruSaku and SasuNaru. SasuSaku ShikaIno ShinoHina NejiTen. When Naruto and Sakura go to get Sasuke from Orochimaru, something unexpected happens. Will Team Seven be able to survive the consciences? Or will they split up? CHARACTER DEATH

_My eyes widened as I watched the blood splatter to the ground… He had stopped us._

_He and Sasuke had been fighting and during that fight I had grown so much distaste for Sasuke that I'd been ready to kill him. Sasuke had turned from Him to me when Orochimaru himself had jumped in to fight Him. We started fighting. Steel clashing against steel, flesh, mussel, bone and anything else it could reach. I'd never felt so much anger in my life. I wounded him just as bad as he wounded me. I heard a loud thud and looked for only a second, at the same time as Sasuke did, hoping to insure the safety of my comrade. I was relived to find that Orochimaru had been knocked against a bolder. I smirked as I was the first to remember that Sasuke and I were battling. I grabbed a kunai and charged at him. He pulled out a kunai to protect himself. Then, there was a flash of orange and He was staring down at me, as lovingly as ever, my kunai embedded in his heart and Sasuke's kunai somewhere in his back. Time seamed to slow as the blood splattered, as Sasuke and I pulled our weapons form Him, as He fell to the ground. At the same time, from different sides of Him, came the same terrified cry. "NARUTO!"_

"-mmy? Mommy? Mommy, please wake up. Mommy, please!"

Twenty-four-year-old Sakura slowly sat up in her bed. Her daughter, Yuki, was griping the sheets for all she was worth, trying to hoist her four-year-old body onto the bed to have a better chance of waking her mother. "What is it, hon?"

"I woke up and I came in here and you were crying and saying his name again. Mommy, who was Uncle Naruto?"

"NARUTO!" I yelled as my best friend collapsed to the ground. Sakura and I were both at Naruto's side in an instant. "Is… he…?"

_"No… Not yet… But…" She gulped. "He is… going… to… d-die." She choked on the last word before she broke down into sobs. Tears pouring down her face. "I'm a medical ninja… but… the wound was to close to his heart. Not even Tsunde can save him…"_

_No… He's going to die… he's really going to die. And I was a part of causing it. No matter how much I'd wanted it before… No matter how much power it could give me… I'd give anything to have him get up and laugh, saying it was all a joke, that he was fine, so Sakura would hit him and yell at him for worrying us. So that everything would go back to the way they were… before I left… but, they can't… and I know that… so… I start crying right along with Sakura. I'd never see him… never again… I'd never see him laugh… goof off… mess up… he was so close to being gone… "You can't… you can't leave… No, I refuse to except it!"_

_"It's all my fault…" I look at Sakura. "I killed him… I k-killed Naruto… Naruto… please… don't leave us! Don't leave us all alone!" She threw her head across his chest. "We… Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei… Kiba… Garra… Neji… myself… everyone you've helped or met so far in your life… We won't be able to handle it if you're gone! We- _**I'm**_ not strong enough…"_

_"S-Sakura."__ She jerked up and stared at him. "Don't… cry… Don't worry about… everyone else… You guys have each other… to help…." He was losing strength and fast. "Sasu…?" He looked like he didn't have enough strength to even complete my name._

_"I'm here."_

_"Sasu… Go… Kon'ha… marry… Sak'ra… and… have… lots… kids…" We looked at each other and then at him. "'Romise?"_

_We looked at each other again and nodded. It was our most trusted friend and teammate's last wish. "Promise." We said together._

_He managed to smile weakly. "An'… set… up… Shika… an'… Ino… Seen… way… 'e… looks… a'… 'er…"_

_At some time, Sakura had lifted Naruto's head into her lap. "Anything else?" She asked gently._

_"Neji… Tenten… Shino… Hinata… an'… 'member… ev'ryone's wedins an' birth o' kids… an'… tell… me… in… 'even… or… where ever… Oh… Haku… says… 'at he'll… take… care… me… 'till… you guys… can… 'Bye…"_

_"Wait! Why'd you jump between us!" Sakura yelled._

_"Didn't… want… to… see… my… two… bes'… frien's… kill… each… other… Sorry… can't stay… 'ny… longer… Love… you… guys…" And that was the last words to ever leave his mouth._

_"Goodbye…" She whispered._

_"Goodbye, Naruto… I loved you too… you were a much better brother than Itachi…"_

_"Yeah… we were family… maybe… with a little bit of time… I could of thought of you as even more than a brother… you would've made an awesome boyfriend…"_

_I laugh. "Yeah… he might have been the guy to confirm what half the guys in the village wished."_

_"He would have been the one to make you gay?" She chuckled._

_"Let's go to Konoha. Start a family, like he wanted." I gently moved a lock of hair out of his face before lifting him over my shoulder._

_"You think that you can just leave whenever you feel like it Sasuke?" Orochimaru yelled._

_Sakura punched him back into the bolder. "We'll deal with him at another time. Before we start our family and after we give Naruto a proper burial." I nod in agreement. "Good. Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke! SASUKE,WAKE UP!"_

Sasuke jolted up in bed at his wife's screaming. "I'm awake… What happened…?"

"Sasuke… Yuki wants to know about Naruto…" He looked at the young girl, who was short for her age, for she was holding herself up on the bed and her feet couldn't touch the floor. Lee, Kiba and some of the others joke that she got it from Naruto. And her parents said it was true. That she was as much Naruto's daughter as she was theirs.

"Daddy," She whined, sounding more like Naruto than usual. "Who _was_ Uncle Naruto? Everyone's always talking about him, but I have no idea who he is."

Sasuke sighed. "Go wake up your sister. Sakura, call everyone. We all knew him, we should all tell our children about him together." Sakura nodded and fallowed her youngest daughter out of the room. More memories, this time without Naruto, assaulted him.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_"I do."_

_And do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_

* * *

"Here they are! The newest newlyweds!" Ino yelled from her place on the couch. _

_Neji and Tenten smiled slightly before walking to dance floor._

_

* * *

"Ino! You're pregnant?" Sakura asked. _

_"Yes! Shikamaru and I are starting a family!" Sasuke watched as Shikamaru's arm encircled his wife's waist protectively. "Thanks for setting us up, you guys…"_

_"Don't thank us. Thank Naruto."_

_

* * *

It was the New Years Eve at Tenten and Neji's house. _

_Everyone was eyeing Shino and Hinata. "They don't have a clue."_

_Hinata and Shino suddenly leaned in and started kissing._

_"…Okay, maybe they do." Sakura said._

_

* * *

"Ino… Oh, their sooo adorable!" Sakura yelled. _

_Ino smiled and then looked at her newborn son, who she held, and then his twin sister, who Shika held._

_

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Risa, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang. _

_Neji and Tenten's three-year-old daughter blew out the candles on her cake and her mother moved in to the side, giving her a gift in its place. The young girl eagerly tore into the brightly colored paper and opened the box she found inside. She lifted up the old, slightly rusted kunai inside and looked at her mother. "Momma?"_

_"This was the first kunai your grandpa, my dad, ever gave me. It can't be used in a fight anymore, but it still means a lot to me. And I thought you should have it, since you never got to meet my parents…"_

_"I'll keep it safe forever, I promise!" Risa squealed, hugging the kunai to her chest._

_

* * *

"Poppa, I did it!" A three-year-old boy, with white eyes, yelled as a swarm of bugs flew around him. Shino knelt down by his son. _

_"Yes, you did. I'm very proud of you."_

_"Yeah?__ Well, I bet I can **still** kick your butt." Sasuke's oldest daughter said, looking smug._

_"You just think you're so great because you're **five**."_

_"I **am** great."_

_"Brat."_

_"I can't help it if I'm a brat. It's in my DNA. I got it from my dad."_

_At that, everyone, except Sasuke, cracked up laughing._

"Sasuke? Everyone's meeting at Neji and Tenten's house." Sasuke nodded.

"DADDY!" Yuki ran into the room. "Sissy's not in her room!"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, then we'll leave without her."

"DADDY!"

"I was kidding. I know where she is." Sasuke, Sakura and Yuki walked out to the forest behind their house. The deeper they got into the forest, the louder they heard the sound someone training. Soon, they got to the edge of a clearing, in which Sasuke's oldest daughter was throwing kunai at targets. She marched up to them and yanked her kunai out.

"Curse it! How come Risa can hit the bull's-eye every time and I can't hit it even once? I'm a year older than her for cripes sake!"

Sasuke walked over to his daughter. "Because she has the Byakugan _and_ Hyuga Tenten, Konoha's best weapons mistress, on her side. And she has it in her DNA. Like you have being a brat in yours."

"Daddy! That was two years ago! Now, I'm going to train some more."

"Would you rather train or learn about your Uncle Naru-"

Sasuke's daughter was already gone. In under a second, she repapered again, now in jeans in a black tank top. "What about Uncle Naruto?"

"We're going to talk about it at Neji's hou-" Sakura realized that she had been talking to a dust cloud that had taken the shape of her daughter's body after she said the syllable "Ne".

Sasuke sighed and the rest of his family walked in the direction of Neji's house.

Sasuke looked around the room. Ino and Shika's twins were seven, four months older than his own daughter. His older daughter was seven as well, she had been born a year after he and Sakura married. Neji and Tenten's only daughter, Risa, was six. Shino and Hinata's son was five. Yuki was four and the youngest; however, she wasn't going to be the youngest much longer, Ino was pregnant again and Sakura and Sasuke were planning for another child. Sakura said that she hoped for about ten children and she might get more.

"Naruto… Naruto was incredible. It was his dream to become Hokage. He could've succeeded, too, but… Sasuke had been captured and brainwashed. We went to rescue him… Sasuke and I were fighting… We went to deliver a killing blow and he… jumped between us… it killed him…" Sakura said.

"But, that's not what we wanted to tell you about. He was an incredible boy. He helped everyone he met. He never met a person who needed more help than he was willing to give… and… I loved him like a brother… Him, Sakura and I… we were family… until my daughters were born, I'd never met people who I loved more than them…" Sasuke said. "The reason he died… was because he loved us…"

Just then, there was a pounding on the front door. "Hello? Hello? Is any one there?" Tenten opened the door to revile Tsunde, who was holding a small, three-year-old boy with blond hair in her arms. "Tenten! Do you know were Sasuke and Sakura are?"

"Yes, there right in here. The kids were wondering about Naruto, so we decided to tell them about him as a group…"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tsunde rushed into the house. "Sasuke, Sakura, do you know who this boy is?"

"No… I've never seen him before…" Sasuke said.

"Ooh yes you have. THIS IS NARUTO'S REINCARNATION!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Sakura ran to the boy, who turned to them. Sure enough, he had big, blue eyes and even Naruto's whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His big blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Momma…" He whispered, looking pathetic.

"His name is even the same. Uzumaki Naruto."

"There are more Uzumakis out there?"

"He was in the Hidden Village of the Sand's orphanage since the day he was born. Nobody knows who left him there; they found him on the porch, no one else was in sight. Garra wasn't aware of it until three days ago. It's suspected that his parents had heard of Naruto and, this boy was actually born with the seal for Kyuubi on his stomach, his parents were afraid of him so they left him at the orphanage. The reason that Garra wasn't informed of the situation sooner was because the owner of the orphanage informed a Council Member who was from Konoha and hated Naruto. Neither Garra nor the owner of the orphanage had anyway of knowing that the man hated Naruto. The man kept it hidden from Garra up until the owner went to Garra himself and explained the situation. Garra got Naruto escorted here by his brother and sister as soon as he could."

Naruto reached toward Sakura, sniffling. "Momma! Momma!"

"Naruto, she isn't your…"

"We'll raise him!" Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"…Are you sure?"

"Oh course!"

_A nurse held Sasuke's first-born child in her arms. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, you have a healthy new baby girl. Have you picked out a name yet?"_

_They looked at each other and smiled. "Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki."_

The End

S.A.: Yes, Sasuke's oldest daughter's name is Naruto.

Things my sister found confusing:

First _italics_: Sakura's dream

Second: Sasuke's dream

The rest: Memories

How to tell the Narutos apart: Boy: Naruto-kun/ Uzumaki Naruto… Girl: Naruto-chan/ Uchiha Naruto

Review, please!


End file.
